


Broken

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Death, Fluff, Gen, Grief, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You have experienced the death of a loved one and turn to Aziraphale for comfort.





	Broken

It didn’t matter if your eyes were opened or closed. You couldn’t stop seeing the body. The moment you found it kept playing over and over again. You couldn’t sleep, you couldn’t eat, you couldn’t do anything but cry.

You found yourself shuffling down the sidewalks of Soho. Sunglasses covered your eyes to prevent others from seeing how red and puffy your eyes had become. Your feet came to a stop in front of a bookshop. You sniffled and tried to calm yourself down – it was futile as tears continued to stream down your face.

Slowly, you opened the door to the bookshop and stumbled in. You looked around and noticed that there weren’t any other customers. A certain angel most likely scared them all away. You were glad.

“I’m sorry, but we are most definitely clos--,” Aziraphale stopped midsentence. You looked over towards the back of the shop and winced at his shocked face. “[Y/N], whatever is wrong?”

You opened your mouth to speak, but your throat closed on you. The physical pain broke you. You broke out sobbing. Aziraphale rushed over to you and wrapped you in his arms. You clutched onto his vest and buried your face into his chest. He rocked you back and forth and whispered softly in an attempt to calm you down.

“Breathe, just breathe, my dear.” You worked on taking deep breaths, his presence calming you immensely. “There, there. That’s good. How about I fetch you a cup of tea?” You tightened your grip on him, not wanting him to leave your side. He nodded in understanding and gently stroked your hair. “Alright, we can stay right here. Do you want to talk about it?” The body flashed in front of your eyes. You whimpered and shook your head. “Okay, we don’t have to. We’ll just say right here. Everything will be alright. It might not feel like it now, but it will all be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I found the body of a loved one and I’m having issues coping with it. Good Omens has helped me greatly. When I start getting overwhelmed with grief this is kind of what I imagine to calm me down and get me out of a flashback or panic attack.


End file.
